


Feelings

by timelord_squad (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelord_squad
Summary: Wanted to try out some prompts ✨
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it repeats a lot ^^”

The Doctor brushed her thumb over Yaz’s bottom lip, her eyes flickering up and down. Yaz inched closer and pressed her lips softly against the aliens. She slid a hand slowly into the Doctor’s blond hair. Pulling back, the Doctor whispered “I’m sorry, are you sure you-“ Yaz stopped her finishing her sentence as she grabbed the Doctor’s hips forward. “Yaz.. you deserve someone who values you.” The blonds voice was hoarse as she glanced to the side, frowning slightly. 

“If it wasn’t for you, I’d be so lost. I’m so glad you came into my life.” Yaz whispered, looking into the Doctors eyes tentatively. 

The Doctor recoiled her hand from Yaz’s cheek and walked closely past her, turning around to wrap her arms around Yaz’s waist. Yaz clasped her hands over the Doctor’s forearms as she kissed Yaz’s shoulder. 

“See you in the morning.” The Doctor’s voice trailed as she slid her arms off Yaz.

‘Stop coming back, do you love her?’ The alien groaned and twisted her hands inside her coat pockets, the thoughts swirling around her mind. She slumped against the console. ‘Go to her, she knows more about this than you, wait how can you say that? Oh, just go see her, Graham and Ryan are out anyway. It will be fine.’ The Doctor slammed her hands down on the rim of the console, instantly gasping as she heard a voice squeak. 

“Sorry.” Yaz covered her wrists with her pajama sleeves.

“How long were you standing there?” The Doctor mumbled.

Sidling up to her, the human shrugged. 

“I’m scared, I can’t sleep.”

“Scared of what?” The Doctor turned to Yaz, even though she was facing away.

“Please look at me.” 

Yaz shifted closer and as she moved to look at the Doctor, she ran her fingers down the edges of her coat. 

“I didn’t think you did this, with humans..” Yaz whispered.

The Doctor cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean by that?”

“Do you mean what you said? Do you.. love me?”

“I think I love you. I didn’t think it was possible to love a person as much as I love you.” The Doctor sighed.

Yaz smiled, looked down, then back up at the Doctor, her cheeks flushed.

Yaz ran her finger down the Doctor’s back, the steady breathing emanating from the aliens body made Yaz sure that she was asleep. Her thumb traced the words ‘I love you’ over and over again across the Doctor’s shoulder blades and down to her waist. Yawning quietly, Yaz turned over onto her side. She felt a dip in the bed and then the Doctor wrapped her hands over Yaz’s body.

”I love you too.” She murmured sleepily.


End file.
